Rose Vampire!
by Frisky-99
Summary: "Awalnya aku manusia. Dan sejak kemarin aku bukan lagi manusia. Itu adalah penjelasan singkatnya. Dan entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut ketika tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang Vampire"
1. Chapter 1 - Begin

Summary : Awalnya aku manusia. Dan sejak kemarin aku bukan lagi manusia. Itu adalah penjelasan singkatnya.

.

Kau tahu bagaimana cara menghisap dengan benar?

Ambil kendali tubuh korbanmu, lalu tancapkan taringmu pada bagian tubuh yang kau inginkan.

Jika kau jatuh cinta pada manusia, ada dua pilihan yang harus kau pilih. Pertama. Mengubahnya. Atau yang Kedua, Membunuhnya.

Karna jika kau tidak melakukannya, maka kaulah yang akan mati. Tidak ada tawar menawar dalam kehidupan seorang Vampire. Mati tetap mati. Hidup tetap hidup. Pertanyaannya adalah kau menginginkan mati atau hidup? Hanya orang bodoh yang memilih mati, bukan? Tapi Dia. Vampire itu, memilih untuk menjadi orang bodoh selama sisa hidupnya.

.

Ini kisah seratus tahun yang lalu, ketika ada seorang Vampire yang jatuh cinta pada manusia untuk pertama kalinya. Vampire itu telah melanggar pantangan. Dimana ia harus menentukan sebuah pilihan, dia tak memilih untuk mengubah wanita itu ataupun membunuh wanita itu. Tapi dia memilih mati.

Ini kisah yang sangat terkenal pada masa itu, tepatnya seratus tahun yang lalu. Yang di kenal dengan sebutan Rose Vampire.

.

**#Dua hari yang lalu**

"Naruto, kau tahu tentang kisah Rose Vampire?" Pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu bertanya ditengah kesibukan membaca di perpustakaan kampus.

Hm? Yang di tanya menoleh ke arah samping tempat duduknya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanyanya balik

"Karna aku adalah manusia, aku tidak terlalu percaya. Bagaimanapun, kisah ini dikatakan sudah sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu."

"Kalau begitu ya jangan dipercaya"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Entahlah" mengendikkan bahu .

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tertarik, berbincang dengan Naruto memang tidak pernah membuahkan kesimpulan yang berarti. Lalu melanjutkan bacaannya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, suhu tubuhnya tiba tiba memanas. Kemudian kembali normal. Ada apa?

.

**Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rose Vampire Disclaimer Frisky**

**Chapter 1 - Begin**

.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan

Darah...

Darah...

Bau anyir...

Suara hisapan...

Serta mayat yang terkapar tak berdaya.

Kehabisan darah.

Haus... dan Lapar...

"Bawakan lagi padaku! Aku masih lapar!" Sosok itu menggeram dengan mata merahnya.

"Cukup untuk hari ini. Akan kuberikan lagi kalau kau mau bersikap baik" tutur pria berjas hitam itu.

Membuat sosok itu lagi lagi menggeram tidak suka.

"Tinggalkan dia" pria itu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, disusul oleh para pengawalnya. Pria itu mengatupkan bibirnya. Tak bicara apapun.

.

"Apa kau sedang mengawasiku?"

_Aku adalah bayanganmu._

"Naruto, kau bicara pada siapa?" Karin melihat lihat sekitar. Tak ada siapapun.

"Hn. Aku hanya bergumam"

Karin memasang ekspresi tidak suka.

"Saat berada di dekatmu mungkin aku harus menggunakan mantel. Sikapmu dingin sekali" gadis itu melenggang pergi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan di anggap gila jika terus bicara pada bayangan sepertimu" bibirnya menyeringai tipis.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Bayangan itu terus mengikutinya.

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus dijaga seperti anak kecil. Tapi kemarin, aku mengetahui satu hal. Karna waktu itu adalah bulan purnama. Aku mengetahui segalanya.

Mungkin jika Kiba bertanya tentang "Apakah Vampire itu ada atau tidak" Maka jawabanku bukan lagi "Tidak tahu" ataupun "Entahlah" Tapi akan menjadi sesuatu yang lain seperti "Ada" atau "Disampingmu" dan semacamnya.

Mataku berubah menjadi warna merah malam itu. Merah bening. Aku pikir hanya ilusi. Lalu aku berkedip beberapa kali. Namun warna mataku tetap merah. Dan entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut dengan fakta yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang Vampire.

Aku pikir aku manusia, karna tak ada sedikitpun gejala seperti ingin menghisap darah. Walau sejak lama aku tahu bahwa aku adalah anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato, cucu dari Hashirama, tokoh utama dari kisah itu. Ya! Rose Vampire.

Kebenaran dari kisah itu adalah, Hashirama—yang entah harus ku panggil dengan sebutan apa—mati dengan meninggalkan janin dalam rahim wanita yang ia cintai, Uzumaki Mito. Selepas kematian Hashirama, Mito tengah mengandung dan melahirkannya di sebuah tempat—yang tidak diketahui pasti dimana—lahirlah Ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina sebagai setengah Vampire. Hingga ia menikah dengan Ayahku, seorang Kepala Polisi.

Dan aku?

Awalnya aku manusia. Dan sejak kemarin aku bukan lagi manusia. Itu adalah penjelasan singkatnya.

Sejak kemarin, kehidupanku berubah 180 derajat.

Aku di jaga oleh sebuah bayangan yang aneh. Bayangan yang bisa berbicara, namun hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya. Bayangan itu muncul saat mataku menjadi warna merah untuk pertama kalinya. Muncul mengagetkanku yang tengah berkaca di depan cermin, awalnya aku ketakutan. Aku tidak tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Suaranya berada di antara itu, tidak laki-laki tidak perempuan. Mungkin gadis tomboy atau pemuda berparas cantik (?)

Bayangan itu mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Aku akan melindungimu"

"Aku akan ada jika kau membutuhkanku" dan kalimat sejenisnya. Aku malas mengingat.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan kalimat keduanya.

.

"Naruto, kau tak apa? Kau lebih pucat dari sebelumnya?"

"Tak apa" aku hanya bisa menjawab singkat

Bayangan itu mengatakan sesuatu '_Ya, kau tidak bisa mengatakan padanya kalau kau adalah seorang Vampire'_

Suara itu menggangguku. Membuat telingaku berdengung.

Kiba menatapku aneh, ku balas menatapnya

"Hanya firasatku saja, atau kau memang agak berbeda dari sebelumnya"

"Tidak apa.." kujauhkan wajahnya dariku. Dan sepertinya ia masih penasaran. Penciumannya benar-benar tajam.

_Dia benar-benar sosok teman yang sangat menjengkelkan ya_

_"__Bukan urusanmu!"_

_Suara bayangan itu terkekeh geli._

"Kiba, aku harus segera pergi" aku bangkit meraih tasku dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Kiba.

Kulihat Kiba juga melakukan hal yang sama.

_._

_Kau lapar?_

Suara itu muncul lagi

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi pagi. Aku kenyang" balasku dingin

_Tidak mau darah? Aku bersedia memberikannya padamu_

Aku tidak mau atau lebih tepatnya, aku tidak akan, kalau aku meminumnya, maka mungkin aku akan kehilangan sisi kemanusiaanku. Usiaku baru 19 tahun, aku seorang Vampire. Tapi aku masih merasa seperti manusia, sedikit. Setidaknya begitu.

Bayangan itu mengajariku banyak hal tentang Vampire. Hanya dengan suara yang berdengung di telinga. Bayangan itu tak mau menunjukkan wujudnya kecuali jika aku ingin meminum darahnya.

Sekali lagi, aku merasa aku masih seorang manusia!

.

#Disisi lain, dalam ruangan pengap penuh darah dan bau anyir#

Sosok itu lagi-lagi menggeram. Berusaha lepas dari rantai rantai yang mengekangnya.

Pria berjas hitam itu datang lagi mengunjunginya.

Saling bertatapan.

"Bocah itu telah bangkit. Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Sosok itu menggeram lagi.

"Kau harus melindunginya apapun yang akan terjadi" pria itu menatap sosok monster di hadapannya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

_Minato-sama, hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan untuk melindungi anak anda_

.

Bayangan itu lagi-lagi mengajak bicara.

_Kau tahu tentang nasib dari setengah Vampire sepertimu?_

Tidak tahu.

_Kau akan mati ketika tidak segera meminum darahku_

"Masa bodoh. Aku baik-baik saja sampai sekarang."

_Kalau aku mengatakan ini karna aku peduli padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

"Hn, untuk sebuah bayangan kau cukup banyak bicara juga"

_Kau benar-benar akan mati kalau tidak meminum darahku_

Suaranya tampak seperti tengah marah.

_Tidakkah kau ingin tahu bagaimana orang tuamu mati?_

!

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu sesuatu?!"

Sungguh aku merasa gila marah pada sesosok bayangan. Setidaknya ketika marah pada seseorang, akan sangat puas jika langsung menatap orangnya. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa percaya semua kata-katanya kalau bayangan ini saja tidak berwujud?

Ditengah pembicaraan yang tak mendapat kesimpulan ini, seseorang—atau entahlah—memakai tudung kepala datang entah dari mana menerjang jendela hingga pecah.

Lenganku berdarah terkena pecahan kaca. Lukanya segera menutup.

Aku sontak langsung menoleh ke arah orang itu. Lagi-lagi aku bertemu orang tidak jelas.

Bayangan itu hanya diam, mungkin tengah memperhatikan.

Orang bertudung itu perlahan mendekat, matanya berkilat merah. Tanpa berpikirpun aku sudah tahu bahwa orang ini adalah Vampire.

Aku berjalan mundur, lalu aku mendengar bayangan itu berbicara _Kita Kabur_

_"__Bagaimana caranya?" aku membatin dan aku yakin ia bisa mendengarnya._

Bayangan itu tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya.

Kemudian aku bisa melihat dengan jelas seringai jahat dari Vampire di depanku. Dan dengan sekejap menghilang ketika aku hendak berkedip.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu.

Tapi Vampire itu menghilang, bersamaan dengan Bayangan yang selalu mengikutiku.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 - Kiba Worries

Berlari...

Gadis itu berlari ketakutan dengan lumuran darah di tubuhnya... sesekali menoleh ke belakang ditengah larinya.

Berusaha sembunyi pada sesuatu... sesuatu yang berusaha menangkapnya...

Pengap, bercak darah dalam setiap langkah kakinya..

Gadis itu menoleh ke segala arah, mencari jalan keluar. Bibirnya bergetar dan wajahnya menampakkan sebuah ketakutan, ketakutan akan sesuatu...

Sebuah gerbang nampak di sudut ruangan. Menjadi tempat tujuan si gadis.

Gerbang besi bergambar segel spiral.

Gadis itu batuk darah.. menjadikan tangan sebagai wadah, lalu menempelkannya di atas segel spiral itu. Gerbang besi mulai sedikit terbuka, gadis itu masuk dengan cepat dan menutup kembali gerbangnya.

Sebuah ruangan... yang mirip seperti gua

Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas batu besar yang menyerupai tempat tidur. Luka memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, rambut hitam panjang itu pernuh dengan noda tanah dan darah, matanya kosong. Bibir itu terbuka lalu mengatup. Membisikkan sebuah kalimat "Tolong aku..." dengan suara berdesis.

.

**Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rose Vampire Disclaimer Frisky**

**Chapter 2 – Kiba Worries**

.

"Naruto, kau tak apa?" Kiba menggoyang goyangkan bahu pemuda di sampingnya. Keringat bercucuran membasahi muka dan pakaian yang dikenakan.

Pemuda itu terbatuk batuk dengan nafas yang menderu.

"Minum ini" Kiba memberikan sebotol air mineral.

Pemuda itu meminumnya, sampai habis.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

_Tidak, dia tidak baik baik saja..._

"Oi Naruto!" Kiba mengguncang bahu Naruto di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya, menatap seorang pemuda bertato di hadapannya.

"Tak apa"

Kiba memukul kepala Naruto

"Akh! Aku bukan tidak apa apa kalau kau memukulku seperti ini!" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Kiba terkesiap, lalu menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Syukurlah kau kembali seperti dirimu yang dulu."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi

"Kau tahu? Akhir akhir ini perubahanmu sangat drastis. Aku sempat khawatir"

Naruto membentuk bibirnya menjadi garis lurus.

Ya! Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku tak begitu mengenal keluarganya. Setahuku dia tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen pemberian mendiang Ayahnya yang seorang kepala polisi. Ibunya? Aku tidak tahu. Dia tak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun. Pamannya lah yang mengurusi segala kebutuhan hidupnya selama ini.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, satu per satu kebiasaan Naruto berubah. Bicaranya menjadi lebih sedikit dari biasanya, tingginya bertambah 5cm dalam semalam. Dan, makannya hanya sedikit. Aku pikir itu normal normal saja, tapi detik dan di menit ini 10:30 pagi menjelang siang. Aku benar benar merasa khawatir. Warna kulitnya semakin pucat dan dingin, kupikir mungkin karna asupan makan yang lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Tapi mungkin, ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan. Aku ingin tahu. Tapi aku akan menunggunya untuk memberitahuku secara langsung.

Hari ini aku memergokinya tidur di perpustakaan dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Aku tahu itu pasti mimpi buruk. Aku melirik ke arah buku yang ada di tangannya.

**Rose Vampire**.

Sejak kapan dia tertarik pada buku ini? Aku membuang jauh jauh pertanyaan itu. Siapapun pasti ingin membacanya. Tak ada yang perlu di herankan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku

"Aku haus"

Aku mengerutkan dahi "Kau baru menghabiskan satu botol air. Haus lagi?"

"Aku mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Aku butuh cairan pengganti" Naruto keluar dari perpustakaan untuk membeli air.

Satu lagi, dia sering sekali mengatakan "Aku haus"

Kekhawatiranku semakin menumpuk.

Aku benar benar tidak bisa berpikir apapun tentang situasi ini.

Rose Vampire. Kulirik sekali lagi kearah buku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ini hanya opiniku, tapi buku ini... seolah menarik siapa saja untuk membacanya sampai selesai. Akupun belum membaca sampai akhir. Pertama kali membaca buku ini, aku sangat menyukai tokoh Shina dengan rambut merahnya (Keterangan siapa sosok Shina yang sebenarnya tidak dijelaskan dengan rinci). Aku bisa membayangkan rupanya yang begitu cantik. Seperti yang di deskripsikan secara detail dalam buku itu.

Aku menyukai tokoh Shina, setengah Vampire. Aku yakin isi buku itu tidak lengkap, banyak cerita yang dipotong (karna ada bekas sobekan) dan tanda bakar di bagian tengah buku.

Ku ambil buku itu. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata Vampire itu benar benar ada?" gumamku seorang diri.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara mengenali Vampire dengan baik?"

TUNGGU!

Aku membalik lembaran buku itu "Aku yakin sempat membacanya beberapa waktu yang lalu"

menuju halaman yang kucari

Ini dia!

.

**Tanda keberadaan Vampire di sekitar anda : **

**1. Vampire selalu mengasingkan diri dari keramaian. **

**2. Vampire tidak pernah sakit seperti halnya manusia. **

**3. Vampire punya regenerasi tubuh yang luar biasa. **

**4. Vampire punya suhu tubuh yang dingin dan kulit yang pucat. **

**5. Vampire memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dari manusia di sekitarnya. **

**6. Vampire tidak butuh makan dan minum seperti manusia. **

**7. Vampire bereaksi terhadap darah. **

.

Aku tahu, aku sudah membaca semuanya. Dan aku menangkap sebuah sinyal.

Sejak dulu, penciumanku memang tajam. Punya imajinasi yang luar biasa, dan intuisi yang sangat tepat dan tidak pernah salah sedikitpun. Tapi kali ini saja, aku berharap pemikiranku salah.

Aku sulit mempercayainya. Karna itulah, saat ini, aku berkunjung ke apartement Naruto. Sepertinya ia terkejut. Tampangnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Aku semakin memantapkan niatku. Kalau dipikir pikir, aku lama sekali tidak datang berkunjung. Apartementnya tetap sama seperti terakhir kali aku datang, rapi.

Sekali lagi, aku datang. Untuk memastikan satu hal.

.

Dia membawakanku segelas air dingin-kebiasaan ketika aku datang ke apartementnya dan selalu meminta hal yang sama— dia sudah hafal diluar kepala.

Kulihat kulit tangannya yang pucat, dan aku tak mendengar sedikitpun ia bicara. Aku berniat meraih gelas beling itu dari tangannya, sebelum pikiranku berubah untuk menjatuhkan gelas itu hingga pecah.

Pecahan kacanya mengenai kakiku—karna tidak menggunakan alas kaki—.

Berdarah...

Aku refleks menyentuh kakiku, kulihat Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menyingkirkan pecahan kaca dengan tangannya.

Aku meringis.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menyentuhku. Kulihat jarinya menyentuh darahku yang sedikit mengalir. Sekilas aku benar benar melihatnya. Lalu aku punya inisiatif lain. Ku ambil pecahan kaca disampingku, dan menggoreskannya pada tangan pucat yang tengah bermain main dengan darah di kakiku.

Sungguh! Aku lagi lagi melihatnya, aku melihat semua tanda itu, pada sosok sahabat dekatku.

Goresan di tangannya menutup dengan cepat.

Aku sulit percaya... Tapi semua telah terbukti. Sikap yang bertambah dingin setiap harinya. Kulit pucatnya. Tidak banyak makan. Karna mungkin tidak sesuai dengan pencernaannya?

Regenerasi yang luar biasa. Dapat menutup luka sebesar apapun. Bereaksi pada darah, dan mengasingkan diri dari sekitarnya.

Ya, hanya aku satu satunya orang yang dekat dengannya. Dan aku tak pernah melihatnya berteman dengan siapapun seperti ikatan kami berdua.

.

Dia menatapku tegang, begitu juga denganku. Aku menatapnya seolah tak percaya dengan semua yang kulihat.

.

Naruto bergerak mundur, menjauhiku. Bibirnya pucat. Aku menahan gerakannya. Membuatnya berhenti. Kami sama sama mematung.

.

.

Ku beranikan diri untuk membuka mulutku dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan

"Kau percaya dengan keberadaan seorang Vampire?"

.

Kau tahu apa jawabannya? Aku berharap aku salah dengar, ku tutup telingaku agar tak bisa mendengar apapun.

Tapi percuma! Mataku dapat melihat gerakan bibir pucatnya.

Kau ingin tahu apa jawaban seorang Namikaze Naruto?

.

.

Dia berkata dengan suara parau.

.

**"Ada. Disampingmu"**

.

Aku menelan ludah.

.

Jika ada yang bertanya padaku. Apa seorang pemuda bernama Kiba mempercayai adanya Vampire?

Menurutmu, jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan?

.

Hari itu, Naruto menceritakan segalanya. Termasuk Vampire misterius yang merusak jendela kamarnya dan sosok Bayangan yang menghilang itu.

.

TBC

Hahaha, update kilat ._.v

Buat yang nanya tentang Gender Naruto, dia disini cowo :3

dan thank's banget buat semua reviewnya *lambai-lambai tangan*


	3. Chapter 3 - Darkness

_**ROSE VAMPIRE!**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau benar benar seorang Vampire"

Kiba mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto menelan ludah malas.

"Berhentilah membuatku khawatir, dan minum saja darahku. Lihat wajahmu semakin pucat saja!" Kiba menyeretnya menuju cermin besar dekat tempat tidur. Apa susahnya untuk menancapkan taring dileher temanmu? Yakan?

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, malas.

Lalu menepis tangan Kiba yang berada di wajahnya.

Menggeleng kecil "Aku tidak akan"

"Kau bisa mati! Benar kata bayangan itu, aku setuju padanya."

Naruto menatapnya kesal.

"Kau sudah tampak seperti mayat hidup yang tak ingin mati" Kiba mencemoohnya

"Ya! Aku memang tidak ingin mati. Tapi aku tidak akan—" suaranya tercekat "meminum darah" lanjutnya. _Apalagi menyakiti temanku sendiri._

Kiba mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tak tahu harus dengan cara apa lagi untuk membujuk setengah Vampire yang sangat menjengkelkan satu ini.

Pertanyaannya, Apakah semua Vampire sangat keras kepala?

Alasan yang ia terima tetap sama "Aku manusia" atau lebih tepatnya "Aku masih manusia"

"Tapi kau juga Vampire" Kiba menambahkan. Dan dibalas tatapan maut oleh Naruto.

Percakapan itu tak menghasilkan apapun.

Ini adalah sebuah realita baru, ketika seorang Vampire bangkit, maka ia benar benar membutuhkan banyak darah untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Vampirenya.

.

**Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rose Vampire Disclaimer Frisky**

**Chapter 3 – Darkness**

.

Matahari terbenam dan terbit kembali. Menunjukkan pagi pada seluruh umat manusia. Tapi tidak bagi seorang Vampire. Setiap hari adalah malam. Dan bulan adalah sahabat terbaik mereka.

Vampire tidak tahan terhadap matahari, kebanyakan dari mereka menggunakan sebuah segel untuk melindungi diri dari cahaya matahari agar tidak membahayakan tubuhnya. Tapi pengecualian untuk setengah Vampire. Mereka punya matahari dan bulan, pagi, siang, sore, dan malam. Itulah salah satu keistimewaan dari setengah Vampire. Karna mereka adalah setengah manusia, dan setengahnya lagi monster.

.

Kiba tidak pulang ke apartementnya dengan alasan "Aku tidak bisa berpisah denganmu. Seharusnya kau sedikit mengerti"

Membuat Naruto jijik dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

Kiba memang suka se enaknya, bahkan dengan senang hati membawa semua kopernya ke apartement Naruto.

Naruto malas bertanya, takut mendapat jawaban yang 'aneh' dan 'menjijikkan' menurutnya.

.

Kiba melemparkan susu kotak ke arah Naruto.

"Minumlah. Adik bayi" dengan seringai dibibirnya. Lalu menyeret kopernya menuju kamar kosong dekat kamar Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

Kiba menoleh "Oi oi lihatlah! Itu tatapan cinta. Ahahaha" kemudian menutup pintu dengan suara tawa yang membuat Naruto geram.

Diliriknya susu kotak di tangannya, menarik sedotan yang menempel dan memasukkannya pada lubang kecil, menyedotnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Rasa aneh menjalari indra perasanya.

Kemudian menutup mulut dengan tangan dan memuntahkannya.

"Kiba!" Geramnya

"Bukankah enak? Kau lapar kan? Ahahahahahahaha" Suara tawa kembali muncul dari kamar itu.

Naruto melirik tangannya. Jelas jelas itu bukan susu. Tapi darah.

Matanya berubah menjadi merah. Kemudian Kiba menyelipkan kepalanya dari pintu yang sedikir terbuka.

"Naruto! Minum sampai habis atau aku akan benar benar marah padamu!" Dan kembali menutup pintu. "Aaakkhhh!" Naruto berteriak tertahan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Malam hari bertemankan jutaan bintang dan sebuah bulan, pria berjas hitam itu menyesap kopi dalam cangkir antiknya. Pria itu melepas jas dan penutup kepalanya, menampakkan tubuh tegap dan rambut berwarna putihnya. Sesekali menyesap kopi dalam cangkir itu, lagi dan lagi. Kemudian meletakkan cangkir itu pada meja di samping kanannya.

Kakinya terlipat angkuh.

"Kegelapan akan segera datang"

"Ya. Tuan"

"Persiapkan untuk tiga orang" pria itu mengangkat tiga jarinya ke udara.

"Baik"

_Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuanku. Tujuan kita.. Kushina-sama, Minato-sama._

* * *

><p>Kegelapan benar-benar akan segera datang...<p>

Kegelapan adalah sebuah perumpamaan terjadinya tragedi yang sangat mengerikan. Perseteruan antara Vampire darah murni dan Setengah Vampire. Itulah yang mereka sebut dengan kegelapan.

Tak ada yang tahu tentang dampak apa yang akan terjadi jika perseteruan ini tetap berlanjut dan mengakibatkan perang.

Dalam buku itu tertulis

**"Jika saling membenci, awan menggelap. Jika saling membunuh, kekacauan akan terjadi. Vampire darah murni yang keji dan Setengah Vampire dengan sisi kemanusiaannya. Siapakah pemenangnya?"**

Tertulis pada halaman 157. Rose Vampire. Seratus tahun silam.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kiba, ikut aku" Karin menarik lengan baju Kiba.

"Hah?" Karin memicingkan matanya, menatap Kiba yang tengah kebingungan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu"

"H-hey Karin, jangan membuatku takut dengan tatapanmu itu hahaha"

Kiba melirik kesegala arah, menghindar untuk bertemu dengan mata Karin yang menatapnya intens. Siapa yang tidak tahu? Karin terkenal dengan kemampuannya dalam membaca pikiran orang lain melalui tatapan matanya. Tentu saja ia takut. Bagaimana jika rahasia Naruto terbongkar? Kiba mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa harus bertemu dengan gadis kacamata sihir itu.

"Kakashi-san ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap Karin tiba-tiba.

Membuat Kiba mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali.

"Ikut aku" kemudian menyeret Kiba menuju tempat parkir, dan melemparkannya pada kursi bagian tengah sebuah mobil hitam.

Kiba kaget setengah mati ketika melihat sosok pria berjas hitam disampingnya yang notabene adalah Kakashi-san. Naruto Uncle!

Pria paruh baya itu melirik Kiba dengan ekor matanya. Kiba tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, gerakannya seperti serba salah.

Kemudian pria yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi itu mengatakan sesuatu

"Kau dan Naruto akan di kirim ke kampus lain. Jadi, tolong jelaskan padanya tentang apa yang akan aku katakan padamu"

Kiba mengangguk.

Pria itu menjelaskan dengan detail dan memberikan dua formulir pendafataran pada Kiba. Lagi lagi ia mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kiba keluar dari mobil hitam itu dan menunduk hormat. Lalu menutup pintu mobil.

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan cepat keluar dari halaman kampus Konoha.

Kiba menghela nafas, bibirnya menunjukkan seringai kecil "Sepertinya mulai sekarang akan jadi sangat menarik"

Sedangkan Karin tengah mengamati di balik pilar. Menatap tajam ke arah Kiba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini, Naruto. Tadi aku bertemu dengan pamanmu. Dan dia menyerahkan ini padaku"

Naruto mengambil formulir itu.

"Apa dia sinting?"

Kiba terperangah, baru saja dia mendengar Naruto mengatai PAMANNYA SENDIRI?

"Kurasa, itu juga demi kebaikanmu, Naruto. Terima saja"

"Aku akan menemuinya!"

Naruto bergegas pergi, membuka pintu keluar apartementnya dengan Kiba yang berusaha mengejar.

"Naruto tung—" Mulutnya di bekap oleh seseorang. Menyeretnya menuju kedalam apartement.

Merasa dibebaskan, Kiba membalikkan badannya

"Siapa k-" jari telunjuknya terhenti tepat di depan kening gadis berkacamata itu.

"Karin?" Kiba membeo.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Karin menatap Kiba dengan serius.

Semua orang di kampus tahu, Kiba adalah orang yang humoris dan jarang sekali serius. Tapi kali ini ia memilih untuk bersikap serius karna intuisinya mengatakan bahwa saat ini memang bukan waktunya untuk bercanda.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sebenarnya apa yang paman pikirkan!" Naruto melempar kertas di depan pria paruh baya yang berdiri di depannya.

Pria itu melirik sekilas ke arah dua kertas yang berterbangan dan perlahan lahan jatuh menempel pada lantai.

"Jelaskan padaku, paman!"

Baiklah, sudah cukup berdiam dirinya. Dan cukup sudah diam diamannya selama ini. Naruto sudah benar benar tidak tahan.

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela, menatap bulan di langit malam.

"Kegelapan akan segera datang. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah ikuti perkataanku" Kakashi menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan luapan emosi.

Warna mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi merah, dan giginya mulai menampakkan taring.

Kakashi menggertakkan giginya "Atas dasar apa kau menunjukkan taringmu didepan orang yang telah merawatmu selama 19 tahun, Naruto!" Kakashi sudah benar benar emosi dan tak bisa mengontrolnya lagi. Tak ada yang membuatnya lebih kesal daripada ketika melihat seorang anak yang selama ini ia rawat dan didik dengan baik malah punya sifat membangkang dan berani terhadapnya.

"Merawat? Bukankah selama ini aku hanya kau jadikan mesin penggerak? Robot? Monster? Kekuatan rahasia?" Naruto mengatakan dengan tampang mencemooh.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika Kakashi memberitahukan bahwa ia adalah seorang Monster penghisap darah manusia. Waktu itu usianya 10 tahun. Ya. Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak kematian orang tuanya yang tidak pernah ia ketahui penyebabnya. Dan amat sangat yakin, bahwa pamannya lah yang berusaha menyembunyikan semua kebenaran darinya selama ini. Itu membuatnya marah dan kesal. Dan malam ini adalah puncak kemarahannya.

Kakashi menjadi geram. Tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya sendiri.

"Keuntungan apa yang akan paman dapatkan ketika memasukkanku kedalam Vampire Academy? Untuk mengasah kekuatanku? Agar bisa menjadi kekuatan besar untuk membantumu menuju puncak kekuasaan? Dan apa maksud paman mengikut sertakan Kiba dalam rencana paman!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan!" Kakashi murka, anak ini benar benar salah persepsi sejak awal.

"Kenapa paman marah? Apa semua perkataanku benar?" Naruto tertawa dengan mata merah yang meneteskan cairan bening.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada bulan di luar jendela. Memejamkam mata, berusaha meredam emosi "Pergilah sebelum aku benar benar marah padamu. Besok bersiaplah. Biar aku yang mengurus pendaftarannya"

"Baiklah... Aku akan pergi. Seperti yang paman mau. Tapi ingatlah satu hal, aku akan sangat senang jika suatu saat aku mendengar berita kematianmu!" Naruto membuka pintu ruangan itu, kemudian menutupnya dengan kasar.

Kakashi tersenyum miris "Sepertinya aku sudah salah mendidik, Minato-sama"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Oh, Naruto? Kau datang? Hei ada apa denganmu?"

Naruto berjalan melewati Kiba dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Hei! Apa aku transparan? Tidakkah kau melihatku disini? Hei! Naruto!"

Kiba memukul mukul pintu kamar itu, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau sedang sangat marah. Matamu menyala dengan merah sekali. Kuharap selama perjalanan kemari tidak ada orang yang melihatmu. Ah satu lagi! Jangan lupa minum susu kotakmu di dalam kulkas. Aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak tadi. Jangan bilang kau tidak mau meminumnya atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu!" teriaknya sebelum masuk kedalam kamar disebelah kamar Naruto.

Dan ya tentu saja bukan susu putih yang Kiba maksud. Yeah, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Setidaknya Naruto mau meminumnya meski hanya sedikit. Sepertinya takut sekali Kiba marah padanya.

TBC

.

Review?

.

Okeh, untuk sementara, kalian boleh mengasumsikan sendiri tentang pairnya :3

Juga terimakasih buat masukannya tentang jenis paragraf. Hahaha, saya baca semua reviewnya kok, cuma gak sempat balas satu-satu.

Baiklah.

Selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya ya^


	4. Chapter 4 - Symbol

_**ROSE VAMPIRE!**_

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari?" _Dengan membawa koper sebanyak itu._ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Karin membetulkan letak kacamatanya "Aku akan pergi denganmu" dan tersenyum manis.

Kiba mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah ketika Naruto menatapnya tajam meminta penjelasan.

"Sebenarnya, Kakashi-san yang memintaku ikut denganmu"

Mendengar nama pamannya di sebut, membuat emosi dalam dirinya sedikit bangkit.

"Untuk apa?"

Ia tahu sang paman memiliki banyak pengawal untuknya. Bermula ketika awal masuk Senior High School, ia dikawal oleh beberapa orang suruhan pamannya. Menunggui di depan gerbang, mengantar dan menjemput kesekolah. Dan semua itu berakhir dengan dia yang tidak mendapatkan seorang teman. Sampai suatu ketika seorang bocah bernama Kiba datang kedalam hidupnya. Menggaggunya setiap bel istirahat, mengajaknya berteman, dengan alasan :

"Aku rasa kita cocok. Kita mengalami hal yang sama. Aku tidak punya orang tua, sama sepertimu".

Awalnya Naruto terkejut darimana Kiba tahu semua itu, ia mengira Kiba adalah orang suruhan pamannya, ternyata tidak. Tapi berlama-lama berteman dengan Kiba, membuatnya tahu bahwa Kiba memang seorang stalker aka penguntit yang sangat hebat.

Dan siapa sangka jika Karin malah salah satu dari suruhan pamannya itu?

"Melindungimu" jawab gadis berkacamata sihir, Julukan dari Kiba, yang cukup lucu dimata Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang melindungiku?" Naruto mencemooh.

Karin diam.

Naruto tidak tahu. Mengapa dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang selalu melindunginya. Apa karna dirinya yang begitu lemah? Kenapa mereka bersikap seolah-olah bahaya selalu mendatanginya setiap hari? Apa dirinya sesial itu?

Naruto segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Persiapkan semua barangmu. Besok kita akan berangkat ke asrama" Karin menyeret kopernya menuju kamar belakang.

Kiba mematung. Pembicaraan kemarin dengan Karin benar benar membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu. "Tidak bagus" umpatnya.

Meski kekhawatirannya sudah sedikit menghilang sejak Naruto yang bersedia meminum satu 'susu kotak' dalam sehari. Walaupun dengan berbagai macam paksaan. Tapi sepertinya, masih banyak yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

Orang-orang mungkin akan berpikir bahwa dirinya terlalu peduli pada sosok Naruto. Setengahnya memang karna ia benar-benar peduli, tapi setengahnya lagi karna ia yang tidak punya satupun keluarga, sehingga tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan tentang itu. Naruto sedang membutuhkan sosok seorang teman—walau tak sekalipun Naruto mengatakannya, tapi Kiba tahu dengan jelas—Dan Kiba merasa bahagia bisa berguna bagi sahabat terbaiknya.

Sahabat sekaligus teman dekatnya itu tengah bergulat dengan persoalan yang rumit. Dan sebagai sahabatnya. Ya! Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Kiba berniat membantu Naruto sampai akhir. Selama dirinya masih bisa membantu _Aku akan membatunya sampai akhir_. Batinnya.

.

**Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rose Vampire Disclaimer Frisky**

**Chapter 4 – Symbol**

.

Bangunan itu sangat tinggi dan luas, dilindungi oleh pagar pembatas yang tingginya sekitar 30 meter. Tertera sebuah papan nama di atasnya "Vip Academy"

"Itu bukan Vip. Tapi Vampire." Naruto membenarkan

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kiba menunjuk nunjuk tulisan di atasnya.

"Karna manusia tidak bisa membacanya dengan benar" Naruto menyeringai, tersenyum mengejek ke arah Kiba.

"Bukan begitu. Melainkan ada sebuah segel yang menghalangi mata manusia untuk membaca tulisan yang sebenarnya" Karin menjelaskan.

Membuat Naruto kesal di dahului oleh seorang gadis.

Kiba tertawa terbahak bahak melihat ekspresi sahabat setengah Vampirenya itu.

Vampire academy sudah berdiri sejak beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Sebagai tempat berkumpulnya setengah Vampire di seluruh dunia. Ada satu peraturan yang tidak boleh di langgar : Vampire darah murni dilarang menginjakkan kaki pada Academy ini. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa pembuatnya. Tapi di yakini punya maksud baik di dalamnya.

Seorang Namikaze Naruto, akan memulai kehidupan barunya di sekolah ini. Banyak mata merah yang mengawasi gerak ketiganya ketika memasuki gerbang. Naruto dapat merasakannya, tatapan penuh intimidasi dari segala arah.

_Apa apaan sekolah ini?_

Kiba melirik sekitar "Sekolah ini lebih suram dari apa yang aku bayangkan"

"Jangan hiraukan mereka" Karin menyela.

Adalah membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit bagi mereka untuk sampai ke asrama masing masing.

"Kami disini sebagai pengawalmu. Jadi kami di tempatkan di tempat lain. Kau masuklah ke kamarmu dan lakukan sesuatu yang sekiranya berguna. Besok adalah upacara pembukaan penerimaan Vampire bar—"

"Berisik!" Lalu Naruto menutup pintu di depan wajah Karin.

Karin sedikit geram, meneh ke arah Kiba yang berada di sampingnya

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?"

"Haha kurasa perlakuannya lebih parah kali ini" dan tertawa hambar.

.

.

"Dia sudah sampai?"

"Ya. Tuan"

"Baguslah"

.

.

Naruto setengah berlari ke arah taman dekat asramanya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, matanya mencari cari kesegala arah...

Sekilas,

dia dapat melihat bayangan itu. Bayangan yang selalu mengikutinya. Yang tiba tiba saja menghilang entah kemana.

"Sudah tidak ada?"

Membingungkan. Berada di tempat yang tidak kau mengerti dan tiba tiba bayangan itu sekilas muncul entah karna apa. Dan menghilang lagi.

Hendak kembali ke asrama kamar, tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak padanya.

"AWAAAAAASSSSS!" Naruto mendongak ke atas, terbelalak.

Sesuatu jatuh dari langit dan menghantam perutnya. BUGH!

_Akh! Sekarang apa lagi!_

Naruto membuka matanya yang terpejam. Ingin tahu apa yang menjatuhinya...

Ga-gadis?

Ya. Gadis itu menduduki perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Gadis itu bangkit. Menepuk nepuk rok hitamnya yang sedikit kotor terkena tanah.

Naruto memalingkan muka, _Aku bisa melihat dalamannya_

"Dasar bodoh! Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu untuk menyingkir!"

"A-apa?" Naruto tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Ini pertama kali ia mendengar seorang gadis mengatainya 'bodoh'

"Selain bodoh kau juga tuli ternyata" gadis itu mencemooh dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang memegangi perutnya.

Kiba berlari menuju ke arahnya. "Aku mencarimu kemana mana dan aku me—"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kumal begitu?" Tunjuknya ke arah pakaian yang Naruto kenakan.

"Bantu aku berdiri"

Dan Kiba memapahnya hingga ke kamar.

.

"Aku penasaran. Sebenarnya tadi kau kenapa?"

Astaga Kiba, ini sudah dua jam sejak kejadian tadi dan kau masih menanyakannya?

"Lupakan saja"

"Ah kau tidak asik. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa minum susu kotakmu!"

"Aku tahu!"

Kiba menghela nafas. Naruto tidak banyak tanya tentang : darimana ia dapatkan darah itu.

Meski Kiba tidak yakin untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Semua berkumpul di aula. Memakai seragam hitam dengan balutan warna putih. Yang mempunyai makna bahwa mereka adalah sahabat Bulan juga Matahari. Malam dan Pagi.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kosong paling belakang. Kiba dan Karin tidak bisa masuk sampai aula, mereka hanya boleh mengantar sampai pintu saja.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah" itu pesan singkat Karin sebelum ia memasuki aula dan Kiba hanya mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan gadis berkacamata itu.

Naruto menyamankan posisi duduknya dan tiba tiba sebuah tangan putih terulur didepan dadanya.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Kau bisa memanggilku Ino" gadis itu mengedipkan matanya pada Naruto yang masih sedikit shock.

"Oh. Aku Namikaze Naruto" meraih uluran tangan gadis berkepang satu dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Kenapa kau memilih duduk di belakang?" gadis itu bertanya di tengah pidato membosankan yang sedang berlangsung.

Naruto melirik sekilas "Hn. Aku hanya tidak terlalu suka dengan orang yang sedang _berceramah_"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Poninya sedikit terbuka, menampakkan warna mata yang berbeda.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa, Naruto?" gadis itu bertanya pada Naruto yang tampak sedang terkejut oleh sesuatu.

"Ah tidak, itu, matamu" tunjuknya ragu-ragu pada kedua mata Ino.

Gadis itu tertawa lagi "Apa ini pertama kalinya kau melihat seperti ini?" tunjuknya pada bola matanya sendiri.

Naruto tidak menjawab apapun.

Gadis itu tersenyum "Ini adalah tanda bahwa aku adalah setengah Vampire"

"Tanda?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan menjelaskan tentang warna matanya yang tidak sama. Mata kirinya adalah mata manusia, sedangkan mata kanan yang tertutupi poni adalah mata Vampirenya

"Setengah Vampire pasti mempunyai tanda dalam dirinya"

Naruto menatap kedua tangannya yang berada di atas paha. _Tandaku seperti apa?_

"Ino! Ayo pergi melihat kelas!" gadis lain memanggil Ino dari pintu keluar.

"Ah Naruto, aku pergi dulu ya!" Ino melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto yang masih merenung tentang _Tanda bahwa aku adalah setengah Vampire_

.

"Hei, tadi kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"Sakura. Aku merasa, dia berbeda dari setengah Vampire yang lain"

"Bagaimana bisa?" gadis bernama Sakura itu mengerutkan dahinya

"Dia seperti memiliki pesona tersendiri" Ino memeluk tubuhnya sendiri

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

.

**Symbol**

TBC

.

Sebelumnya thank's buat yang sudah review.

Untuk menjawab beberapa, saya akan sedikit curhat :3

Hohoho, saya tidak berpikir bahwa cerita ini mirip dengan Vampire Academy.

Karna saya memang tidak tahu tentang keberadaan novel itu dimuka bumi ini (?) *kudet*

Jadi, harap maklum jika ada sebuah kemiripan secara kebetulan di chapter sebelumnya (Peace^^)

.

Sedikit bocoran, saya tidak (masih) belum sanggup menulis YAOI, jadi ada kemungkinan pairnya bukan Jeruk makan Jeruk, okeh! :v

Tapi saya hobi sekali dalam mengubah gender karakter :3

Dah, selesai. Gitu ajah :v

Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan!


	5. Chapter 5 - Memory

_**ROSE VAMPIRE!**_

.

Naruto meregangkan tubuh atletisnya di atas tempat tidur. Matanya sedikit menyipit ketika cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah celah jendela.

Ia benar-benar lelah. Lama sekali ia tidak tidur nyenyak seperti semalam **(karna memang ia tak pernah tidur sejak tahu tentang dirinya yang seorang setengah Vampire. Bagaimanalah bisa tidur, jika hal itu telah merubah seluruh hidupmu?)**

Setelah seharian ia habiskan untuk mencari kelas, dan membeli beberapa buku pelajaran yang ia rasa judulnya hanya membahas tentang topik yang sama. Naruto menggeleng malas.

.

Pagi jam 07.00 Kiba dan Karin mengetuk ngetuk pintu kamar di depannya, sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiri masing masing. Sang pemilik kamar membuka pintunya dengan menatap bosan kearah dua orang manusia yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Kiba dan Karin saling pandang satu sama lain "Ada apa dengannya?" Pikir mereka kompak.

Naruto berjalan menuju kelas dengan Kiba dan Karin di masing masing sisinya. Mata menatap waspada ke segala arah. Banyak pasang mata yang mengarah ke arah mereka, penuh tanda tanya dan intimidasi.

Kiba menyeringai "Mereka antusias sekali, cih. Apa mereka tak pernah melihat manusia keren seperti kita, Karin?" Karin tersenyum miring "Hati hati Kiba, mereka mendengarmu" Kemudian Kiba bergidik ngeri, dan mulai menyerapah di dalam hati.

.

Naruto menoleh kesamping kiri "Karin. Selidiki secara detail tentang 'tanda' pada sosok setengah Vampire" dengan suara berbisik sepelan mungkin.

Karin mengangguk mengerti. "Baik" Dan berbelok arah. Sedangkan Kiba tetap berada di sisi kanan Naruto.

.

Vampire Academy dibagi menjadi: Junior, Middle, dan Senior. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai Junior. Banyak kejadian aneh yang menimpanya selama berada di asrama baru baru ini, dan mungkin akan ada banyak keanehan lain yang akan datang menghampirinya.

"Naruto!" Gadis itu melambaikan tangan kearahnya "Siapa sangka kita akan satu kelas" Ino merangkul pundak Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Begitu?" Tanya Naruto ditengah usahanya dalam melepas rangkulan Ino secara halus. Ino yang tidak ambil pusing dengan tindakan Naruto malah tambah mengeratkan rangkulannya.

Nyengir lebar. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Tentu saja Naruto tahu, itu hanya caranya untuk melakukan basa-basi.

"Haha. Yah. Bisa kau lepaskan?" Tunjuknya ke arah tubuh Ino yang dekat sekali dengannya. Ino menahan tawa, lalu melepaskan rangkulannya.

Ino menepuk nepuk dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto membatin dengan nada tidak suka 'Ah gadis ini'.

"Bisakah kalian pacaran di tempat lain? Setidaknya jangan didekat pintu masuk" suara bernada dingin itu mengagetkan keduanya.

Naruto membalikkan badan yang semula memunggungi asal suara. Ino mengintip dari belakang punggung Naruto.

"Kau?" Naruto menunjuk tepat pada wajah pucat nan datar gadis berambut raven itu.

'Gadis yang jatuh dari langit' lanjutnya dalam hati. Dan jangan lupakan tentang dia yang mengataimu 'Bodoh dan Tuli'

Ino menengadah, menatap Naruto dan berteriak dengan suara berbisik 'Turunkan tanganmu! Dia Uchiha Sasuke!'

Naruto membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf U terbalik 'Memangnya kenapa kalau dia Uchiha Sasuke?'

"Sopan sekali kau menunjukku seperti itu" sang gadis menjawab dengan datar lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh.

"Terimakasih" Naruto membalasnya dengan nada yang tak kalah datarnya.

Gadis itu tampak menahan marah, wajahnya memerah dan tangannya terkepal keras.

Ino kembali berbisik frustasi 'Itu bukan pujian, Naruto!'

"Dasar rendahan" gadis itu melirik pada Ino yang berada di belakang Naruto. Kemudian berjalan melalui keduanya mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Ino mematung. Yang tadi itu, untuk dirinya, kah?'

Naruto memutar badan, menepuk pundak Ino pelan dan berbisik sensual tepat di telinga gadis itu "Itu bukan pujian..." Dan berjalan melaluinya.

Ino tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa! Haruskah ia marah? Atau malu?!

"Akhhh menyebalkan!" Kesalnya, dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto mencari tempat duduk.

.

**Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rose Vampire Disclaimer Frisky**

**Chapter 5 – Memory**

.

"Sebelum aku mengatakannya padamu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Kiba tanyakan"

Kiba berdeham. "Kapan pertama kali kau bertemu denganku?"

"SMA kelas 2"

Kiba mematung. Bagaimana bisa? Mereka saling kenal sudah jauh sebelum itu. Apa ini? Ingatan sepihak?

Karin mengerutkan dahinya 'Ada yang tidak beres'

Melihat ekspresi Kiba saja sudah jelas sekali ada yang tidak beres.

"Naruto, kau kehilangan ingatanmu" Karin membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan membuat sebuah kesimpulan.

" Ada sesuatu yang terkunci dalam dirimu dan membuatmu kehilangan beberapa ingatan" Karin melanjutkan

"Bagaimana mung—"

"Mungkin" potong Kiba.

"Naruto, aku mengenalmu bukan sejak kelas 2 SMA, tapi jauh sebelum itu"

Naruto menatap Kiba dengan tatapan aneh "Tapi aku mengenalmu sejak kelas 2 SMA"

Jadi selama ini Naruto berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah teman masa SMA nya, begitu?

'Ingatannya berbeda dengan ingatanku, apa karna kejadian waktu itu?' Kiba membatin.

.

Malam hari, Naruto berjalan di lorong seorang diri, terlepas dari Karin dan Kiba yang menuduhnya kehilangan ingatan. Yang benar-benar tidak ia mengerti. Ia tak pernah mengalami kecelakaan sebelumnya yang mengakibatkan benturan otak dan semacamnya. Tidak pernah.

Tiba tiba ia mendengar suara pukulan dan rintihan kesakitan didekat pintu masuk menuju gudang sekolah.

BRAK!

Pintu itu terpental kedalam, menunjukkan dua orang pemuda dengan wujud Vampire yang tengah menyiksa dua orang gadis. Dua orang pemuda itu terbelalak menatap Naruto yang tiba tiba menendang pintu.

Kedua gadis itu adalah orang yang Naruto kenal. Kalau tidak salah, nama gadis berambut pirang itu Ino dan siapa lagi? Sakura?

"Aku baru tahu kalau di academy ini masih ada saja orang pengecut yang berani melakukan pembully-an" Naruto memandang jijik pada dua orang pemuda yang menatap sangar ke arahnya.

Ino memeluk Sakura yang gemetaran, berusaha menenangkan. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Naruto dan menggeleng pelan.

_**Wah kau sudah berani menantang orang, rupanya.**_

Suara itu kembali berdengung pada telinganya.

Naruto sempat terkejut sebelum sebuah tendangan mengenai perutnya dan membuatnya terpental membentur tembok keras di belakangnya. Temboknya retak.

Ino menjerit tertahan dengan Sakura yang berada di pelukannya.

UGH! 'Ini bukan waktunya untuk terkejut'

Naruto dapat merasakan, tulang punggungnya yang patah dan kembali normal dalam waktu lima detik. Walau tahu regenerasinya sangat cepat, tetap saja patah tulang itu sangat menyakitkan baginya.

_**Bukankah kau beruntung punya darah Vampire? Patah tulang seperti itu tak ada artinya bagimu, khekhekhe**_**' **bayangan itu terkekeh geli

Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. 'Benar benar bayangan yang berisik'

Dua orang itu kembali menyerangnya secara bertubi tubi. Naruto berusaha menghindar walau beberapa kali sempat terkena pukulan dan membuatnya kewalahan.

Bayangan itu lagi lagi tertawa.

Naruto lagi lagi jatuh terduduk dengan bercak darah di kepalanya. Berusaha bangkit dan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya di atas paha sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berdiri.

Matanya melirik kearah Ino yang berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Naruto memberikan aba-aba melalui sorot matanya. 'Lemparkan besi itu padaku'

Ino yang mengerti pun langsung mengangguk.

_**Mereka akan memukul secara bersamaan dari arah kanan dan kirimu**_

Naruto melakukan gerakan roll depan dengan cepat sehingga kedua pemuda yang berniat menyerangnya itu saling membentur satu sama lain.

Sekarang!

Ino melemparkan besi berbentuk pentungan kearah Naruto.

Dua orang itu masih dalam wujud Vampirenya, menggeram marah. Menyerang Naruto tanpa ampun.

Naruto menendang pemuda yang lebih pendek itu sehingga membentur tembok yang jaraknya kurang lebih lima meter dari tempatnya melakukan tendangan. Tangannya sibuk menahan pukulan pemuda yang lebih tinggi agar tidak mengenainya.

"Naruto, dibelakangmu!" Ino berseriak dengan suara yang serak

Naruto sontak menoleh. GAWAT! Naruto buru-buru menendang pemuda yang berada di depannya, tubuhnya refleks berputar searah jarum jam dan memukulkan besi itu ke arah tengkuk pemuda yang lebih pendek dan memukulkannya lagi ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Tepat dikepala!

Darah mengalir di kepala keduanya

Nafasnya memburu, kedua Vampire itu penuh darah. Terkapar tidak berdaya karna kehabisan darah.

"Mereka belum mati?" Naruto hendak memukulnya kembali dengan besi sebelum Ino berteriak menghentikannya.

"Jangan bunuh mereka! Nanti kau bisa kena masalah!"

Naruto memutuskan untuk membuang besi itu dan memapah keduanya untuk menuju tempat yang lebih aman.

Burung gagak kecil berterbagan... menuju langit malam yang bertemankan sang rembulan.

.

"Hey bayangan, kau tahu sesuatu tentang ingatanku?"

_**Kau hanya membutuhkan kuncinya dan semua ingatanmu akan tertata rapi**_

Naruto entah bagaimana dapat merasakan sosok bayangan itu tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya

_**Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan darahku adalah kunci agar ingatanmu kembali?**_

Naruto tampak sedang berpikir.

_**Tidakkah kau ingin tahu tujuan hidupmu? **_Bayangan itu menyeringai, terkekeh pelan. Dan Naruto tidak menyukainya.

"Tunjukkan padaku" Naruto menatap bayangan dari dinding samping kanannya.

_**Besok, akan ku tunjukkan padamu.**_

TBC

Jujur, saya tersiksa sekali.

Saya tidak bisa meng-upload docx yang lebih dari 28KB (salahkan Ponselnya)

Ada banyak words yang saya cut di chapter ini. Dan mungkin akan saya masukkan pada chapter selanjutnya. Okeh!


	6. Chapter 6 - Memory Part 2

_**ROSE VAMPIRE!**_

.

"Naruto, kau darimana saja?"

Kiba mencarinya kemana-mana, dan tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dengan pakaian yang penuh dengan bercak darah. 'Apa dia terlibat perkelahian?' Kiba tak bisa tahu dengan jelas karna pastinya luka seburuk apapun akan tertutup dengan sendirinya.

'Karna itukah tak ada ruang UKS di Academy ini?'

_**Ini dia, sosok teman yang menjengkelkan**_

"Aku butuh istirahat" menepis tangan Kiba yang berusaha menyentuhnya, dan berjalan melalui pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu.

Kiba mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku, menelpon seseorang.

"Paman, kita perlu bicara"

Sementara Karin tengah berdiri di atas atap perpustakaan yang tidak jauh dari tempat Kiba yang tengah menelpon dengan jubah hitam yang di terbangkan oleh angin.

Selesai dengan telponnya, Kiba segera kembali ke kamar.

Karin melepas kacamatanya, menampakkan bola mata ungu kemerahannya. Rambut merah itu sedikit terbang karna angin malam. Matanya terpejam..

"20 Desember seratus tahun silam. Uzumaki Kushina dibunuh oleh..."

Matanya perlahan terbuka... "Uzumaki Menma"

"_**Tolong, lindungi dia" **_

Suara parau penuh tangis itu memohon dan berlutut dikakinya

**Baik**

"_**Lindungi dia, dari Uzumaki Menma"**_

Memohon lagi sebelum melepaskan nafas terakhirnya

**Baik**

'Karin, berapa usiamu?' tanya Kiba

'Usiamu ditambah 10'

'Woa, One-chan'

Mulutnya membentuk huruf O

#.Ingatan sekilas.#

**.**

**Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rose Vampire Disclaimer Frisky**

**Chapter 6 – Memory part 2**

**.**

"Cepat tunjukkan padaku"

Naruto mengelus pelan bibir tipis pucatnya. Ia sengaja tak menghidupkan lampu kamar dan hanya berterangkan lilin dengan api kecil, mengunci pintu dan jendela. Dan menatap tajam ke arah dinding putih di depannya, lebih tepatnya pada sesuatu yang bergerak gerak disana. Tak berwujud. Suaranya mengganggu telinga. Menyebalkan. _**Bayangan.**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

_**Kau ingin aku berwujud laki-laki atau perempuan?**_ Bayangan itu sedikit menyeringai.

"Terserah kau saja"

Ia tidak peduli. 'Cepat muncul dan buat ini selesai secepat mungkin'

Bayangan itu keluar dari dinding dengan wujud manusianya.

Naruto terperangah, cahaya remang menyinari keduanya.

Pernah melihat Iblis berwajah Malaikat?

Naruto melihatnya. Seolah olah sosok itu menghipnotis. Tubuhnya perlahan berjalan mendekat, menyentuh surai orange gadis bayangan itu.

"Berkediplah!" Bayangan itu berteriak tepat dikuping Naruto.

"Tidak dengan bentuk bayangan, bentuk manusiamu sama saja. Menyakiti telingaku"

Naruto mengelus telinganya yang berdengung

Bayangan itu tersenyum angkuh.

"Jadi, bagaimana caraku memanggilmu?"

"Kurama. Nama pemberian Ibumu"

Naruto menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan heran "Kau. Kenal ibuku?"

"Hmmm yayaya, sebenarnya aku hewan peliharaan ibumu. TAPI BUKAN BERARTI AKU JUGA PELIHARAANMU! AKU SUDAH BEBAS! JADI SINGKIRKAN PIKIRANMU ITU!"

Naruto tertawa tersedat seperti mesin rusak didalam hati "Bagaimana dia tahu?"

Kurama menyentuh lehernya "Minum darahku"

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri kemudian perlahan menyentuh leher putih itu, tubuhnya memanas dan matanya berubah merah bersamaan dengan giginya yang meruncing. Kurama memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan Naruto akses bebas.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagimu kan. Ikuti saja intruksiku"

Naruto mengangguk dengan kilatan mata merah penuh nafsu.

Kurama menyeringai "Tancapkan taringmu perlahan-lahan"

Naruto melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang, mencengkram erat pinggang gadis di depannya.

"Ya, seperti itu..." Kurama menahan perih di leher bagian kirinya. Ia merasakan Naruto mulai menghisap, dan meneguknya dengan lapar.

Suara hisapan bergema pada ruangan kamar itu.

Naruto ingat sekarang, Kiba bukan teman masa SMA nya.

Seseorang...

Seseorang memanipulasi ingatannya...

Membuatnya berbalik membenci sang paman...

Seseorang...

'Aku bertemu seorang pria berambut hitam di dekat pohon besar itu'

Naruto merasa tertarik, darahnya melebur menjadi satu, bersamaan dengan ingatannya.

**Dua orang bocah usia lima tahun tengah bermain petak umpet, Kiba sedang menutup matanya dan menghitung mundur dari angka sepuluh. Naruto berlari lari kecil menuju pohon besar yang akan membatunya untuk bersembunyi dari Kiba. Hitungan selesai, Kiba membuka matanya dan dengan semangat mencari cari Naruto di segala tempat. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Naruto sedang berdiri menatap 'sesuatu' dibalik pohon, dilihatnya Naruto mengangguk pada 'sesuatu' itu.**

**Hingga ia melihat Naruto tiba tiba terjatuh. Kiba berlari mendekatinya, melihat lihat ke kanan dan kiri, 'tidak ada siapapun' gumamnya. "Naruto, kau tak apa?". Bocah pirang itu menggeleng pelan. Dan membantunya untuk berdiri.**

**Satu hal yang tidak Kiba sadari saat itu, bahwa tatapan mata Naruto begitu kosong. Dan ada sepasang mata menakutkan yang mengawasi gerak gerik mereka dari kejauhan.**

**Kakashi berlari kearah mereka, menggendong Naruto dalam pelukannya. Naruto langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher sang paman. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.**

"**Kiba, jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang apa yang terjadi barusan ya?" Kakasih mengacak kepala Kiba yang mengangguk kecil**

Naruto tetap menghisap darah pada leher gadis dipelukannya, ia masih haus. Sangat haus. Ingatan bercampur aduk dalam pikirannya..

Tiba tiba ingatan hitam mulai mengusiknya.

"**Jangan! Jangan! Tolong jangan bunuh Minato!" **

**Wanita itu berusaha mencengah seorang pria berambut hitam agar tidak membunuh suaminya yang terkapar tak berdaya.**

**Mata pria itu menatap ganas, menakutkan.**

"**Semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini kalau kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama" pria itu menatap bengis dan mencekik si wanita yang menangis memohon dibawah kakinya, kemudian mengangkatnya keatas dan menjatuhkannya ketanah dengan keras.**

**UGH!**

**Batuk darah.**

**Seorang rubah kecil mengintip dibalik pohon besar, mata merahnya meneteskan cairan bening dengan tangannya yang mencakar tanah. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.**

**Lalu seorang bocah perempuan usia 10 tahun datang dengan membawa seorang bayi laki-laki usia tiga bulan dalam gendongannya dan menghampiri wanita yang terbaring di atas tanah.**

"**Shina-san, apa yang terjadi padamu?" bocah itu bertanya dengan suara bergetar ketakutan.**

"**Tolong, lindungi dia" **

**Suara parau itu memohon dan berlutut dikakinya, menatap bayi usia tiga bulan itu dengan sendu.**

**Bocah itu tidak menjawab apapun, masih terlalu kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat.**

**Pria berambut hitam itu menoleh kearah keduanya, mendekat dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar.**

"**Lindungi dia, dari Uzumaki Menma"**

**Memohon lagi sebelum pria itu benar-benar membuat Kushina melepaskan nafas terakhirnya**

**Rubah itu terbelalak kaget, dan dengan gerakan cepat membawa kabur bocah dan bayi itu menjauh. Sejauh mungkin.**

**Dan pria kejam itu menghilang.**

.

Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari Kurama, matanya menatap kosong..

"Rubah itu.. kau'kan?"

Kurama menjilat darah yang tersisa di sekitar bibir Naruto.

'_Karin juga ada disana'_ gumamnya dalam hati _'Semua orang melindungiku. Karna inikah?'_

"Siapa pria itu" Naruto mulai berkedip

"Uzumaki Menma, pamanmu yang sebenarnya" Kurama membisikkan di telinga pemuda pirang yang tengah terkejut.

"Dikelas ini ada dua belas orang, benar?" Sensei itu mengetuk ngetukkan penghapus diatas mejanya. "Tapi kenapa yang kulihat hanya separuhnya?" Sensei itu menatap tajam. Tatapannya galak ketika menatap satu persatu siswanya. Sensei itu menggerakkan tangannya ke udara membentuk seperti pistol, mengarahkannya kesegala arah dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba tiba berhenti di garis lurus antara Sensei itu dan Naruto.

Sensei itu berjalan mendekat "Kau.. tunjukkan taringmu padaku!"

Tunjukkan taring? Maksudnya?

"Cepat. Tunjukkan. Padaku!"

Naruto menatap Sensei di depannya. Oh, maksudnya ia harus menunjukkan wujud Vampirenya, begitu?

Semalam Kurama telah mengajarinya untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Vampirenya. Kali ini ia pasti bisa.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo cepat tunjukkan padaku"

Sensei itu mendesak melalui sorot matanya yang menatap tajam.

Seisi kelas menjadi penuh tanda tanya. Apa susahnya untuk menunjukkan taring?

Tentu saja susah, teori yang Kurama katakan memang lebih gampang daripada praktek yang sesungguhnya.

Sensei itu menyipitkan matanya "Kau tidak bisa?"

"Bisa!" Baiklah. Naruto akan mencobanya. Memejamkan mata. Salah satu hal yang menjadi pemicunya adalah dendam lama yang baru bangkit kemarin malam. Ingat ingat semua hal yang membuatnya marah. Kematian orang tuanya. Dusta dan semua kebohongan yang selama ini dia percayai. Orang itu, pamannya yang sebenarnya.

Mata itu sontak terbuka, merah bening. Taringnya muncul perlahan lahan. Kuku kukunya hitam meruncing, memyeringai. Berwujud Setengah Vampire. Itu benar-benar berbeda dengan Naruto versi manusia.

Sensei itu refleks mundur, sedikit terbelalak. Begitupun dengan seisi kelas.

Merinding.

Takut.

Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Aura hitam melingkupi tubuh Naruto. Membuat siapapun tak berani mendekat.

Naruto bertanya tanya melalui sorot mata "Mengapa kalian ketakutan?"

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" Sensei itu memberi aba aba dengan tangannya.

Naruto langsung merilekskan tubuhnya. Dan kembali menjadi wujud manusia.

Gadis raven bernama Sasuke itu menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip.

"Kau, yakin benar benar setengah Vampire?" Pemuda dengan rambut nanas dan tindikan di telinganya itu menatap sulit percaya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto balas menatap dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah datar.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 - Contradiction

Kau tahu apa perbedaan Vampire darah murni dan Setengah Vampire?

Kekuatan, kah?

Belum tentu.

Pola pikir?

Bisa jadi.

Yang jelas, mereka sama sama menyukai darah. Saling membenci satu sama lain. Bunuh membunuh. Rantai dendam yang tak pernah putus.

Tahu pertentangan seperti apa yang terjadi pada kedua jenis Vampire itu?

Vampire darah murni tidak hanya menganggap Setengah Vampire sebagai sebuah 'kesalahan' yang harus di 'luruskan'. Tetapi juga aib bagi darah murninya. Sedangkan Setengah Vampire menyangkal dengan kalimat : "Bukan kemauan kami dilahirkan sebagai Setengah Vampire"

Berbeda dengan Vampire darah murni yang memang di lahirkan dalam wujud Vampirenya. Setengah Vampire memiliki beberapa proses yang lebih rumit.

Normalnya, bayi setengah Vampire mirip seperti bayi manusia lainnya, tak menunjukkan 'tanda-tanda' apapun dan setelah mencapai usia tertentu, barulah terjadi beberapa perubahan yang signifikan. Mereka akan merasa tertekan untuk sementara waktu, seperti terlahir kembali, melihat dunia baru dalam diri mereka selain apa yang mereka lihat dalam wujud manusia, dan mereka harus bersikeras menahan monster dalam diri mereka yang mengamuk meminta darah.

Berbeda dengan Vampire darah murni yang memang terlahir menjadi monster, mereka (Setengah Vampire itu) begitu sangat tersiksa. Mengapa? Karna mereka juga manusia, sekaligus monster.

Lantas bagaimana mungkin Vampire darah murni menganggap mereka sebuah aib yang bahkan mereka sendiripun tidak ingin menjadi aib bagi mereka mereka (Vampire darah murni)

.

Sudah sebulan sejak Naruto berada di Academy. Kini ia mengetahui beberapa hal. Tentang siapa dalang dari semua kesakitan yang ia alami.

Seperti permainan puzzle, sekarang ia sedang menyusun satu per satu potongan puzzle itu. Ya! Menyusun sebuah rencana untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya. Naruto menghabiskan malamnya untuk merenung.

Karin mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali, tapi ia memilih diam tidak menyahut. Sementara ia tak sedikit pun mendengar suara Kiba yang biasanya selalu 'menceramahi'nya.

Semenit kemudian, Naruto dapat merasakan keberadaan Karin menjauh dari pintu kamarnya.

"Kurama..."

"Apa?"

Yang di panggil hanya merespon singkat, terlalu sibuk memotong kuku jarinya yang sangat panjang. Kapan terakhir kali ia memotong kukunya? Entahlah. Kurama tak begitu mengingatnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan pamanku?"

Kurama menoleh "Pria kejam itu?"

"Bukan" Naruto memejamkan matanya. "Tapi paman Kakashi" lanjutnya dengan helaan nafas berat.

Kurama pernah menceritakan bahwa wujud aslinya adalah seekor monster rubah, dan Naruto sempat terkejut.

"Dia mengurungku di suatu tempat dengan rantai besi yang membuatku melemah" Kurama melirik ke arah Naruto, ingin melihat reaksinya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karna aku selalu mengamuk lapar, tapi tenang saja, sekarang aku belum lapar. Aku tidak akan mengamuk" mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ternyata paman Kakashi berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku" bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis yang membuat Kurama menaikkan sebelah alisnya 'Kukira dia akan terkejut atau bagaimana'

.

**Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rose Vampire Disclaimer Frisky**

**Chapter 7 - Contradiction**

.

Gadis raven bernama Sasuke tengah mengetuk pintu kamar di depannya. Tak kunjung mendapat respon, Sasuke terus mengetuk dengan keras sampai ketika Naruto membuka pintu dan gadis itu terbelalak kaget.

**Wah Uchiha Sasuke ya?**. Kurama kembali berubah menjadi bayangan. Katanya lebih mudah untuk mengikuti Naruto dengan wujud bayangannya daripada manusia.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, dan sedikit memiringkan kepala. "Aku butuh bantuanmu" ujar gadis itu.

Naruto ikut memiringkan kepalanya "Tidak mau"

**Kau menolak bahkan sebelum tahu apa yang harus kau bantu, pfftt.** Bayangan itu menahan tawa.

"Ku bilang kau harus membantuku!" Sasuke berteriak marah, ia tidak suka penolakan.

**Wah wah gadis yang pemarah**.

"Aku bukan gadis pemarah dan aku bisa mendengarmu! Berisik!"

DEG!

Naruto segera menarik tangan Sasuke kedalam kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan rapat.

Sasuke keheranan.

Kurama menutup mulutnya. '_Dia bisa mendengarku?'_

Naruto meremas kedua bahu Sasuke "Kau.. bisa mendengarnya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa? Suara yang membuat telinga sakit? Aku dengar! Dengan sangat jelas!" Matanya melirik kesegala arah, mencari sumber suara.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun" bisik Naruto

"Sebagai gantinya kau harus membantuku" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menantang. Dan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Apa maumu?" Akhirnya Naruto mengalah. Gadis ini benar-benar aneh. Naruto tidak menyukainya.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya yang tiba tiba berubah kosong. Hampa."Selamatkan Ibuku, dari Uzumaki Menma"

Naruto hampir tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Uzumaki Menma?

Sasuke menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa. Maksudmu!" Naruto menggeram dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan cepat sehingga membentur tembok dan membuatnya retak.

Namun Sasuke masih setia dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosongnya. "Dia pamanmu kan. Dia menculik Ibuku sebulan yang lalu" _'Dan dia menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke hadapannya jika ingin Ibuku kembali hidup hidup'_, suara hatinya melanjutkan dengan penuh amarah. Bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi wajah yang seolah tak merasakan apa apa.

Suhu tubuh Naruto memanas, jelas jelas pria itu tengah memancingnya untuk datang. _'Kurang ajar'_ geramnya tertahan.

"Naruto, jangan menekan badannya terlalu keras. Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Kurama menampakkan wujud manusianya, menatap ngeri ke arah Sasuke yang hanya berdiam tanpa perlawanan, lalu menyentuh pundak Naruto dan mengelusnya pelan.

Menghipnotisnya untuk rileks dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Naruto pada Sasuke yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya. Tadi itu benturan yang sangat keras. Naruto melepaskan kemudian perlahan menjauh.

Sasuke menatap Kurama tanpa berkedip "Kau pasti monster rubah itu"

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu?" Mata merahnya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang membalasnya datar. Bibirnya menyeringai "Paman itu yang memberitahuku" Kurama terbelalak. Menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah ketakutan "Naruto, dia.. dia kejam sekali... dia.. dia memancingmu agar datang menemuinya dengan menjadikan gadis ini sebagai umpan!"

Sasuke membersihkan debu pada seragamnya akibat tembok yang retak. Kemudian berjalan angkuh kearah Kurama dan Naruto.

"Akan ku tunjukkan padamu tempat paman itu berada"

Naruto menatap ganas pada lantai di bawahnya.

Tiba tiba Kurama melakukan telepati 'Naruto, aku merasakan firasat buruk jika kau menolak gadis ini' Naruto menghela nafas berat menahan amarah dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah. Tunjukkan padaku" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

Naruto keluar dari Academy bersama dengan Kurama dan Karin di sampingnya mengikuti Sasuke yang tak banyak bicara. Awalnya Karin kebingungan dengan sosok Kurama, lalu Naruto menceritakan dengan singkat dan jelas "Dia. Rubah. Yang. Menolong. Kita. Dulu"

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Karin untuk mengetahui maksud Naruto yang sangat rumit itu. Sehingga Karin menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Pikiran Naruto pecah. Kemana perginya pemuda bertato itu?

"Kemarin aku melihatnya sedang menelpon Kakashi-san. Mungkin dia sedang bersamanya"

Rasanya kurang bisa dipercaya. Tapi itulah jawaban yang ia terima dari Karin. Biasanya Kiba memberitahunya lebih dulu kan?

.

Kurama mengamati gerak gerik Sasuke yang berjalan tanpa suara. Hendak dibawa kemana kah mereka?

.

.

Sebuah Gua raksasa, yang jauh dari mana mana... Kurama menatap sekeliling dengan waspada dan beralih pada Naruto. 'Aman' Naruto mengangguk, dan membawa kakinya masuk.

Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah gelap, ia tak bisa melihat apapun.

"Gunakan mata Vampiremu" Sasuke terus berjalan dengan matanya yang memancarkan sinar kemerahan di tengah kegelapan.

Kurama mengikuti bersama Naruto yang mengangkat Karin ala bridal style.

Karin terkejut tiba tiba tidak merasakan kakinya menginjak tanah. Dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya di udara.

"Diamlah. Kau berat tahu" kata Naruto dengan nada sebal.

Karin bungkam. Tak bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan tanpa sadar menahan nafas.

.

Segel spiral besar..

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Segel itu tidak asing baginya. Seperti pernah melihat entah dimana...

Tak perlu melakukan apapun, segel itu terbuka sendiri dari dalam.

'Sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu kita' pikir mereka kompak, minus Sasuke.

Ketiganya masuk dengan Naruto yang masih menggendong Karin. Kemudian ia bisa melihat cahaya remang dari lilin dan seseorang muncul entah darimana.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam, dengan mata merah menyala berjalan mendekati tamunya.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, sehingga tanpa sengaja taring tajamnya terekspos.

"Woah.. dulu wanita itu yang menggendongmu. Sepertinya sekarang sudah berbalik" tersenyum remeh ke arah Naruto.

Merasa disindir, Naruto menurunkan Karin dan membuatnya mundur ke belakang.

Naruto menatap Menma di depannya tanpa berkedip 'Wajahnya mirip denganku'

Kurama menghalangi pandangan keduanya, menyembunyikan Naruto dibelakang punggungnya. Menatap menma dengan kesal "Kembalikan Ibu anak itu" Tunjuknya pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi menunduk menatap lantai gua.

Menma tertawa keras. Tawanya bergema dimana mana. "Baiklah. Aku akan berbaik hati. Kau bisa membawanya sekarang. Kau tahu tempatnya kan?" Menma tersenyum aneh ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya" dan berlari menuju ruangan Ibunya.

.

Memna berjalan mendekat. "Hei, nak. Tunjukkan wajahmu padaku" tangannya menyingkirkan Kurama agar menjauh. Mata mereka bertemu. Mata biru langit serupa itu saling memandang sengit.

"Aku. Akan. Membunuhmu!" Naruto geram.

"Tenang nak, kau takan bisa membunuhku. Dan aku juga belum bisa membunuhmu" Menma mengedipkan matanya yang tiba tiba berwarna merah

"Maaf waktu itu aku merusak jendela kamarmu"

"Jadi.. kau?"

"Ya. Kau dendam padaku?" Menma memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

Naruto menahan kepalan tangannya untuk tidak memukul orang di depannya.

"Karna aku membunuh orang tuamu?"

Naruto semakin marah! Aura hitam bermunculan dari tubuhnya. Karin dan Kurama masih menjadi penonton setia, membiarkan keduanya menyelesaikan masalah pribadi. Yang sepertinya memang sangat rumit.

Menma tertawa kecil, tangannya berusaha meraih pundak Naruto dan menepuknya pelan. Aura hitam tadi menghilang tanpa jejak, Naruto sedikit terbelalak.

Menma melangkah menjauh.. dua langkah di depan Naruto.

Matanya terpejam. Dan bibirnya melafalkan sebuah kalimat panjang.

"**Hukum Vampire : Saat seorang Vampire jatuh cinta pada manusia, maka ada dua pilihan. Yaitu membunuhnya atau mengubahnya. Jika tidak memilih keduanya, maka Vampire itu akan mati. Dan Rose Vampire adalah bukti nyata dan tertulis sebuah pelanggaran di masa lalu."**

"Ibumu adalah kakakku. Dan aku harus membunuhnya karna ia melanggar aturan. Jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia dan memilih untuk mati"

"Dia tidak memilih mati, kau yang membunuhnya" Naruto mengatakan dengan lirih dan kepala tertunduk.

Karin meringis mendengar penuturan itu "kejam..."

"Persetan dengan aturan! Seharusnya kau melindungi Ibuku!" Naruto tiba-tiba menarik kerah pria brengsek di depannya. "Dia kakakmu kan! Seharusnya kau melindunginya!"

Menma menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar dan membantingnya ke bawah.

Ugh.

"Maaf nak, aku terlahir sebagai Vampire asli, entah bagaimana. Dan aku tak punya sisi manusia sepertimu" Menma memutar bola matanya, sesekali melirik ke arah Kurama dan Karin. Memastikan bahwa mereka tak bergerak sedikit pun dan tetap di tempatnya.

"Aha!" Menma menjentikkan jarinya "Aku punya kejutan untukmu" dan tersenyum.

.

TBC

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA .

Menma-samaaaaaaaa .

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2015 (Masih besok, tapi gapapa. Welcome aja)


End file.
